Konoha College
by robyn-take-that
Summary: A 16 year old blonde boy transfers to Konoha College, what happens when his roommate and his friends find out what's been happeinging to him. how do hey help him over come his fear of having someone really close to him as the man they stopped comes back to get him. this is a YAOI so please don't read if you do not like. Pairings include, SasukexNaruto and ShanksXNaruto
1. Chapter 0: Authors note

**PLEASE READ THIS! IT IS VERY, VERY IMPORTANT!**

* * *

Authors note:

I would like to make a former apology to one of the author's on Fan Fiction, when I started this story I thought it would be a really good story but when my friends shared some ideas with me I did not realise that the information I was receiving was the same as **Atan-girl's story 'the box'**, so I hereby say I am really and truly sorry for copying your story, I did not realise until one of my reviewers mentioned it to me. I would like to say a huge thank you to **S-Sana-N** for telling me that some of the chapters were copied, my friends also are truly sorry and have promised never to do it again, so **Atan-girl, I robyn_take_that, formally apologise to you for copying parts of your story without your permission. **Due to this incident I am changing the story and it may take me a few days to get it sorted out so please bear with me, I will be getting it done as soon as possible, also I did read the story 'the box' and found it very good and interesting, I do recommend you read it. After reading 'the box' I will partly be basing my story to the story line but it will definitely be changed.

Thank you

robyn_take_that

PS. I am truly sorry for this problem and I am just glade that my friends have owned up to it so we are sorry, but thank you for being patient with me and I will get this story back up and running soon thank you.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to your new college

**HEY EVERYONE, HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER AGAIN SORRY FOR THIS PROBLEM, BUT I T HAS BEEN SOLVED NOW. PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU FIND ANYTHING ELSE WRONG THEN PLEASE PM ME, THANKS. **

**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES WHICH I HAVE MADE THROUGH OUT THIS STORY.**

* * *

**Konoha College**

**Chapter 1: welcome to your new college**

'So this is it, a new college and new people' thought a 16 year old blonde haired boy as he and his adoptive father walked up the steps to his new college. As the two approached the front office they were consumed by all the college students who had just finished their lessons for the day.

"Ah, good afternoon and how may I help you" a lady with brown hair asked as she stopped typing on her laptop.

"Good afternoon, my name is Shanks Uta, and this is my adoptive son Naruto Uzumaki" Shanks greeted as he pointed to Naruto who was looking a little nervous to start a new college again.

"Oh so you are Naruto, well welcome to Konoha college, my name is Shizuna please go on through to that room there and the headmistress is waiting to greet the two of you" Shizuna said as she pointed to the door across the corridor before turning back to typing on her laptop once again.

As the two of them walked to the door they soon heard shouting causing them to both become nervous. 'What have I gotten myself into' Naruto thought before…

*knock, knock, knock*

"Enter" a women's voice could be heard from outside the door. Shanks slowly pealed the door open to reveal a busty chested women sitting in what seemed to be a comfy looking office chair.

"Ah, you must be Naruto Uzumaki and Shanks welcome please have a seat and we will start the introductions" she said as she finished talking on the phone before saying her goodbyes and hanging up the phone. "Now then, my name is Tsunade and I am very pleased to have you joining our college Naruto" she said as she stood up and handed him his schedule and his room key.

"Thank you and I hope to enjoy my stay here, but could I possibly have a map or something just to help me out around the place" Naruto asked as he saw a little nod from Tsunade as she reached into her draw and pulled out a little map of the college grounds.

"Are there any more requests or questions which you would like to ask before you say your farewells" Tsunade asked as she sat back down in her chair.

"No, not that I can think of" Shanks smiled as he and Naruto got up, shook Tsunade's hand and headed to the door.

"Oh and Naruto, Welcome to Konoha college" Tsunade finished as the door closed.

Naruto and Shanks walked back outside where Naruto said his goodbyes.

"Now listen kid, if you do anything wrong I swear beating you up won't be the thing I will do remember last time" Shanks said in a cold voice as he glared at Naruto who simply nodded his head, with a little fear showing in his eyes.

"I won't do anything Shanks promise, I will keep to myself and only myself" Naruto said earning a smile from Shanks as he got back into the taxi which swiftly drove off.

**XX Naruto's POV XX**

I guess you are wondering what's happening, well where do I start. Ah yes it all started a few years ago, my parents were in a car crash and I was 8 years old when I was with them. I was in hospital with broken ribs for a couple of weeks but my parents; I was never going to see them again the last thing I said to them was I hate you.

It's been 3 years now since I started living with Shanks, I have been moved around foster homes and children's homes for 3 years where I have been beaten up and bullied because all I got to remember the car crash was three whiskers like scars on each of my cheeks. Shanks's nice but don't ever get him mad. I mean I ended up in hospital 4 times from my stay with him after he had taken his anger out on me. Once he realised he had done this he didn't really care he use to tell me that I deserved it for saying I hated my parents the day they died. Since living with Shanks I have been bullied, beaten up, hospitalised and raped all before I turned 16 years old.

"Hey you must be new here, I'm Kiba" the boy with dark shaggy hair and red triangular tattoos on his cheeks asked as he saw me walking around looking for the dorm rooms.

"Erm yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I just transferred today" I said as I turned around to meet him face to face.

"Cool, you looking for the dorm right, well I'm just about to head that way I just need to hand this in and I'll walk with you to the dorms" Kiba said as he showed his science book to me.

"Sure thing" I said as I followed close behind Kiba who quickly dropped his homework off to his teacher and showed me to the dorms.

"What number are you in, mines room 65a" Kiba said as he pointed to his door.

"Erm….69a" I said, but when I looked back to Kiba he was shocked. "Why is there something wrong with the room or is there something on my face" I asked seeming curious as to why he looked shocked.

"Good luck dude, I mean the person you will be sharing with is Sauske Uchiha one of the most popular students in the whole college not to mention his older brother who is now a PE teacher here" Kiba said as he pointed down the hall to my room.

**XX No POV XX**

"Erm thanks Kiba see you around" Naruto said as he walked down the hall to his dorm room he felt this uneasy tension as he walked to the door and slowly unlocked and opened the door and walked in nervous as to why Kiba said good luck to him.

Once Naruto was completely in the room the dark haired teen looked up from his bed but swiftly turned back to the porn magazine he had in his hands and started to read it again.


	3. Chapter 2: Greetings from Konoha College

**HEY EVERYONE, HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER. ****SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES WHICH I HAVE MADE THROUGH OUT THIS STORY.**

* * *

**Konoha College**

**Chapter 2: Greetings from Konoha College**

Naruto's new roommate was a slender pale skinned and raven haired guy. By the first sight of him, Naruto kinder understood why Kiba had said the girls went crazy over him. He actually looked rather handsome. The said raven haired teen was now sitting on his bed, a porn Magazine in front of him, looking at some pictures when Naruto stepped into the room. He pulled the magazine down from his face to look at the blonde figure that had walked into the room.

"Erm hi my name's…" Naruto started but was cut off by the teen.

"Naruto Uzumaki the transfer student and my new roommate, I'm Sasuke Uchiha" Sauske said as he got up from his bed and walked up to Naruto making him back up into the door he had just walked through.

"Now you listen here, if I catch you looking or touching my things you're dead got that, stay on your side of the room and don't bother talking to me and don't talk to me during school time or in the corridors or anywhere around the campus got that Dobe" Sasuke said as he glared at the slightly frightened blonde.

"Y…Yeah I understand I won't say a word" Naruto said as he walked to his bed after Sasuke walked back to his to finish his magazine. As Naruto slowly started to unpack his things Sasuke watched as he winced in pain every time he bent down to pick something up which struck him as odd.

"You okay Dobe" Sasuke asked curious as to why he winced in pain.

"Yeah and stop calling me Dobe, Teme my name is Naruto so use it" Naruto snapped as he continued to finish putting his belongings away.

Sasuke didn't know what to say he had been so fixed on the blonde that he completely forgot about his porn magazine and watched the blonde until he saw the blonde was about to look at him that was when he got up and walked out the dorm room door and down the corridor to the stairs that lead to the third floor where Gaara and the gang was usually sitting.

**XX in Gaara's room XX**

*knock, knock, knock*

"Open up Gaara, I know you're in there" Sasuke said in a usually bored tone.

Gaara was a red haired kid, with green eyes surrounded by a thick layer of eyeliner that made him look like a panda. He had shaved his eyebrows off, and had a tattoo on the left side of his forehead in the form of the kanji for love. He was a good friend of Sasuke, because their personalities very kinda the same.

The sound of the door unlocking filled Sasuke's ears, and he opened the door and just walked in like he normally did.

"Hey" Sasuke said in a flat tone, closing the door behind him locking it. Gaara only nodded at him, and lay back on his bed. He moved a little over to make room for Sasuke, who soon lay down beside him.

"Hey Kankuro" Sasuke said as he lay back on Gaara's bed. Kankuro was Gaara's roommate and almost as a brother to him.

"Yo', what's rattled your cage Sasuke; you seem really pissed today did that new roommate piss you off already?" Kankuro asked as he passed the two boys lying down on the bed a drink.

"Hn"

"What's up with you Uchiha?" Gaara asked as he sat up and thanked Kankuro for the drink.

"Ah, it's my new roommate" Sasuke said as he allowed Kankuro to straddle him.

"What about him?" Gaara asked as he placed his drink down before lying back on the bed next to the boys.

"Don't know didn't bother to stay and ask" Sauske said as he pushed Kankuro off of him and let him lie next to him on his right while Gaara was on his left.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow "That bad? What does he look like then?"

"Eh, Blond hair and blue eyes, tanned skin, a little muscular but still not that masculine. He kinda looks like a real dobe… hmm… Oh, and he has this three scar things on each cheek" Sasuke answered and scratched his own cheek a little while looking up at the ceiling.

"He doesn't seem that bad when you describe him, why don't you just give him a chance and see what happens" Kankuro said as he sat up along with the other two as they sat around a small table and played a quick game of poker, which Gaara easily won.

"Well, there was something else" Sasuke said as he deled another hand for each of them.

"Well, what is it does he have a tattoo or something?" Gaara asked curious about this blonde.

"Hn, No" Sasuke said as he placed his hand face down on the table.

"Well then what 'something else' as you put it is there?" Kankuro asked as he looked up from his cards.

"Well, while I was still in the room I watched him unpack his things, but every time he bent down or crouched down he'd wince a little in pain" Sasuke said as he looked at the two concerned faces of his best friends.

"He must have gotten beaten up lol; is there anything else you remember?" Kankuro said as he chuckled a little.

"Yeah there was, he had what seemed like bruising on the back of his neck, like someone had tried strangling him" Sasuke said getting more concerned that something has been happening to the blonde.

**XX with Naruto XX**

Naruto had decided to take a walk around the campus to familiarise him-self with his surroundings. As he walked he didn't notice the three piercing eyes from above on him, as Gaara, Kankuro and Sasuke watched the blonde walk along the path hands shoved deep into his pockets and him slouch-ing a little as he walked.

"OH MY GOD, look at how cute that blonde is" said some girls who were Sasuke fans as they watched Naruto make his way around the campus.

Most of the boys and girls watched him and that made Naruto a little nervous as his speed increased so did the stares.

"Hey Blondie, your new here right, well my name is Sakura, to my left is Ten-Ten, Neji and Rock Lee and to my right is Ino, Choji and Shikamaru" The pink hared girl named Sakura said as she pointed to each of them.

"Hey" they all said in unison as they each shook Naruto's hand and formally introducing themselves to him.

"Hey" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head shyly.

"Oh and Kiba has already told us who you are, Naruto, it's a pleasure to meet you as you know I am Ino and the girls walking down the corridor are Temari and Hinata, and the boy with them is Shino, but enough of this" Ino said as the others caught up with them and they all looked at Naruto and said in unison.

"WELCOME TO KONOHA COLLEGE NARUTO UZUMAKI" they all said with smiles on their faces.

"Erm…thanks" Naruto said shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So now that we have introduced each other you should hang out with us it could be fun" Choji said as he offered him some crisps.

"Erm…thanks but I would love to hand out with you now but is still need to finish unpacking and settling in to my room with my roommate, Sasuke" Naruto said earning a couple of squeals from Sakura and Ino, as they both told him how they were Sasuke fan girls and loved him so much.

A couple of hours later after exploring the campus Naruto decided to head back to his dorm room where Sasuke was back sitting on his bed reading porn again.

Naruto took out his laptop and turned it on and signed in, every movement he did Sasuke watched from the corner of his eyes.

**Foxy:**

Hey what's up, why did you text me when I was getting to know some of the others here?

**Straw Hat:**

Well look who's trying to fit in, but it won't work Naruto, you are mine and always will be got that, like I said you make one wrong move and you're dead.

As Naruto typed quickly on his laptop he didn't hear Sasuke creep up to him while he was half way through his conversation with Shanks, as Sasuke got closer he crouched down near the head of the bed and read some of the writing.

'What does he mean by that' Sauske thought as he read some of the rather disturbing comments by the man named Straw Hat. 'Naruto is not his; he doesn't seem to be that type of guy to be owned by someone, and be sides he will be mine one day' Sauske thought and quickly decided that, that was enough snooping and decided to go back to bed without making Naruto realise he was reading some of the things. As soon as Sasuke crawled back into bed he swiftly fell asleep after startling the blonde when the lights went out.

**Foxy:**

I understand Shanks I will not make one wrong move I promised you that when I first started like 6 hours ago.

**Straw Hat:**

Look Naruto, you may be adopted and all but unlike you everyone else at that college has proper family and proper family love, you will never feel that love again do you understand never.

**Foxy:**

Yeah I know that shanks and besides I don't need love to be happy, I don't need you to be happy.

**Straw Hat:**

That's it Naruto you just crossed the line, meet me at the blue butterfly bar tonight or you are dead the next time we meet got that brat now get your ass here right now, I will have a car waiting outside to pick you up

And with that Shanks signed out leaving Naruto sobbing slightly as to not wake his roommate up as he creped around the room quietly trying to find his jacket and slipping it on. What Naruto didn't realise was that Sasuke had woken up at the sound of sobbing and found it was Naruto who was sobbing before leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 3: What is this 20 Questions Day

**HEY EVERYONE, HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER. ****SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES WHICH I HAVE MADE THROUGH OUT THIS STORY.**

* * *

**Konoha College**

**Chapter 3: What is this 20 Questions Day?**

Naruto had finally returned to the dorm room at 2am in the morning and Sasuke was hiding in plain sight, pretending to be asleep. As he heard the door unlock he quickly sat up in bed and watched as the door opened slightly to allow just enough room for the blonde to sneak back in.

"Where have you been?" said a dark silky voice from the bed near the window.

"Sasuke, your, you're awake" Naruto said stating the obvious.

"Answer me dobe where have you been all this time?" Sasuke said as he proceeded to the light switch and turned it on to see fresh bruising on the blonde's neck.

"Nowhere, I went for a long walk around the campus that's all" Naruto said as he walked over to his bed and grabbed his pyjamas and started getting dressed.

Sasuke just watched as the blonde removed his shirt to reveal more bruising on his back and front, he was shocked that his blonde was bruised nearly everywhere.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke said in a demanding tone as he approached Naruto from behind.

"Nothing just please stay away from me like I am staying away from you" Naruto said in a stern voice as he hurriedly pulled the shirt on causing him to wince in pain.

Sasuke spun Naruto around before he could fully pull his shirt down and pushed him down to the bed and straddled his hips making sure he couldn't move or get away from what he was about to do.

"Sasuke, please get off me you're hurting me" Naruto said as a few tears slowly descended from his puffy red eyes from previous crying.

"No, what happened? Who did this to you? When did this happen? How long has this been going on for? And why did that person Straw Hat guy say you were his?" Sasuke asked as he showed no concern in his face or his voice but in his mind he was having an overload as he looked the blonde over and slightly pressed some of the bruising causing the blonde to whimper a little.

"Sasuke, what is this ask Naruto 20 Questions day, now get off me please I just want to sleep" Naruto said which made Sasuke's heart skip a beat and he slowly and carefully slid off of Naruto and allowed him to sit up.

Naruto started struggling to untie his shoes so Sasuke decided to help him get dressed for bed which Naruto didn't like, he didn't like feeling like he was useless which he knew he was.

"You know, you look like you're think you are useless but you're not so don't think stupide things dobe" Sasuke said as he helped Naruto into bed as he pulled the cover up to Naruto's neck and looked at him with pleased eyes.

"Shut up what do you know teme, I am useless, I'm useless to everyone around me including you" Naruto said which actually shocked Sasuke, for he thought he wasn't useless but amazingly cute when upset or scared.

Sasuke stayed with Naruto until he had finally gotten to sleep and all Naruto could dream and think about was that day in the car.

XX Naruto's dream XX

"Naruto are you excited to be going to our new home in konoha" his mother asked as she turned around in her seat from the passenger side to look at him.

"Yeah, well excited mom, I can't wait to make new friends but I miss my old ones already" Naruto pouted with a few tears escaping his eyes.

"I'm sorry dude but we needed to move to help your grandma, she's getting on a bit and needs just that little extra support just like you do some times" his father said looking in the review mirror.

"Yeah, well I hate it, why couldn't I have stayed at our old house, I mean I could have stayed with a friend or a cousin" Naruto said as he still had tears falling down his cheeks.

"Look we're really sorry honey but we had to move, look you will make new friends and will be running around with them in no time" Naruto's mother said as she looked at him over her shoulder.

"I hate you, I hate you for taking me away from my friends" Naruto finished as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted and sobbed a little.

As the drove along the road they stopped at the next set of traffic lights waiting for them to change back to green, when all of a sudden…

*BANG*

"Ah crap, that hurt" Sasuke said as he was trying to make his way to the bathroom without turning to lights on as not to wake his dobe of a blonde. Naruto woke up panting and sweating which didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha so once he had finished in the bath room he walked over to the blonde and wrapped him in a hug which seemed strange, Sasuke never acted like this to anyone not even his brother.

"You better get up Dobe, or you'll miss breakfast" Sasuke said while entering the bathroom again before swiftly leaving it to put his socks on. He was already dressed in skinny black jeans and a navy blue t-shirt.

Naruto got out of bed and went to the bathroom. When he got back he got dressed in a pair of jeans and a white top and a sky blue t-shirt that fitted at the shoulders which he left unbuttoned. Sasuke looked Naruto up and down looking at his slightly muscular arms and shoulders before taking in his appearance.

"Hurry up if you wanna get breakfast, Dobe"

"Hey! I'm not a Dobe, Teme. I already told you" Naruto pouted but he followed the raven out the door, and to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was filled with a lot of teenagers, and the air was filled with the smell of food. They both hurried to get their breakfast while there still was some left. Sasuke had told Naruto not to get the second option on the menu because it tasted differently to normal food so Naruto got the same option as Sasuke as the both walked to a table where their friends were sitting. Sasuke left Naruto and went to sit with Gaara and Kankuro at one end of the table while Kiba was shouting Naruto over to the other end of the table.

"Yo' Naruto get your ass over here already" Kiba shouted as he patted a seat next to Sakura and himself.

Naruto made his way over to the two friends and sat down he looked around and saw everyone smiling but he didn't notice the curious look he was getting from down the table.

"Hey Sasuke, that's your roomie" Kankuro whispered so not to let anyone else hear.

"Yeah he is, why you want him because tough he's going to be mine" Sasuke said back in just the same cold quiet voice that he usually used.

"He's pretty cute for a blonde" Gaara said as he looked at the smiling blonde.

"Yeah, but I'm worried a little about him already which is so unlike me" Sasuke said as he looked at Kankuro and Gaara.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked him not showing any signs of worry.

"Well, last night he left the dorm room at about 7pm and came back at like 2 in the morning, but that didn't concern me it was when he was getting dressed for bed his back and front was covered in scratches and bite marks and bruises all over, some looking old and some looking fresh" Sasuke said as he finished his breakfast off.

"Wow, dude that seems rough maybe we should follow him the next time he decides to leave like that, what you say" Kankuro said as the three boys got up and placed their plates on the dirty pile near the door.

"Sounds good to me" Sasuke said and Gaara agreed as they left the dining room.

"Yo' Naruto, what you got first?" Kiba asked as he looked at the blonde.

"Erm…PE, what about you?" Naruto answered as he shoved his schedule back into his jean pocket.

"Cool, I have PE as well. Well we might as well get going we will see you guys later" Kiba said as he and Naruto got up and said their goodbyes before walking towards the changing rooms.

As they were getting changed for PE, Naruto felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and pulled him closer to their chest. When Naruto turned around he saw that everyone had left apart from Sasuke and two others he didn't really know.

"Sasuke let go" Naruto said squirming in his grip.

"No, why should I besides I want to introduce you to some people" Sasuke said as he motioned the boys to take him into one of the stalls.

"So Naruto we hear you're being beaten up is that right?" the dark brown haired boy asked.

"It's my business and I'm not being beaten up but I am being harassed by three boys in my PE group" Naruto snarled as he tried to go for the door but was stopped by the red headed guy.

"My name is Gaara, and this is my roommate Kankuro, who is also like a brother to me" the red headed boy said making Naruto nod his head at them both.

"Now then Naruto I want you to strip right here and right now everything, and if you don't we will" Sasuke said as he slowly approached the shocked blonde.

"NO WAY IN HELL, SO GET LOST AND LET ME GO!" Naruto shouted as he tried pushing past the three boys but soon found he was pinned against the wall, hands above his head.


	5. Chapter 4: Uchiha meet Straw Hat

**HEY EVERYONE, HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER. ****SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES WHICH I HAVE MADE THROUGH OUT THIS STORY.**

* * *

**Konoha College**

**Chapter 4: Uchiha meet Straw Hat : Straw Hat meet Uchiha **

After Naruto was roughly striped of his clothing the three boys looked shocked at the boy's sight. They didn't realise the blonde was in so much pain until they fully unclothed him to reveal bruising all over his body and in different shapes.

"Naruto answer me, who did this to you?" Kankuro asked as he looked down at the shivering blonde.

"I…I can't say and it's my business so leave me alone" Naruto said as a few tears left his eyes in shock and horror.

Gaara had left the stall to go and find a first aid box or something so that the boys could actually treat his injuries and soon came back with one.

"Naruto, please answer us; who did this? And why would they do this?" Sasuke asked as he let Gaara back in with a medical box. Naruto started to sob a little while Gaara straddled his naked hips and slowly and carefully started to apply ointment to the bruises and scratches causing the blonde to bit his lower lip hard making it bleed.

"Naruto Answer us, who did this?" Kankuro asked again before holding him down as the pain became a little difficult to handle.

"I…I…I C…Can't s…s…s…say" Naruto stuttered as he bit his lower lip trying to subside, the pain as much as possible.

After a while Naruto calmed down as Sasuke pulled his clothing back on and carried him bridal-style back to their dorm room with Kankuro and Gaara right behind them. once they got back to the dorm room, Sasuke lay Naruto on his bed and tucked him in because the blonde had fallen asleep while in Sasuke's arms as the boys walked back to the room.

"What are you going to do now Sasuke" Gaara asked as he looked at his friend with a little concern and then to the blonde with sympathy.

"I don't know, Naruto said he was out tomorrow night on the phone to Kiba yesterday so I think we will follow him tomorrow night if that's alright with you guys" Sasuke said as he walked into the bath room and back out with a cold wet cloth in hand as he placed it onto the blondes forehead.

XX couple of hours later and it is now 3rd period XX

Naruto woke up to the sound of the school bell. He got out and remembered what happened during PE and quickly jumped out of bed and looked at his schedule before pulling his phone out to check the time, when he finished he quickly rushed to the changing rooms grabbed his clothing and changed then dashed back to his 3rd lesson of the day, English but was quickly stopped by Shizuna who said that the head teacher requested to see him.

"Ah, Naruto please come in and take a seat" Tsunade said as she looked up from her papers to the blonde haired boy.

"You asked to see me headmaster Tsunade" Naruto asked as he sat down in the chair provided.

"Yes I'm just waiting for Shanks and then we will begin if that is alright" she said as she heard another knock at the door to reveal Sasuke and another man he had never seen before.

"Ah, Sasuke Uchiha and Fugaku Uchiha welcome what might I help you with" Tsunade said as the two men walked into the room and Sasuke soon noticed Naruto sitting quietly.

"Hey Naruto, I want to introduce you to my father, Fugaku Uchiha head of the police force" Sasuke said as he watched Naruto fake a smile to the man.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you sir, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I am your sons new roommate" Naruto said as he stood and bowed in respect.

"Naruto, it's a pleasure; now Tsunade I hear you are meeting with Shanks Uta if I'm not mistaken I would like to sit in on your little talk" Fugaku asked as he knew she couldn't say no so he went and sat in the corner with Sasuke.

Not too long later did Shanks finally appear, he knocked on the door before entering and apologising for being late and how he needed to finish something off at work.

"Not a problem Shanks, please take a seat" Tsunade said as he took a seat next to Naruto.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to us about" Shanks asked as he glanced from Tsunade to Naruto then to Sasuke and his father.

"Well, I wanted to ask what happened that day in the car Naruto, I knew I couldn't ask without your guardian being here" Tsunade said and Naruto stared at her wide eyed at the shocking question.

"W…W…Well…" Naruto didn't know where to start and looked to Shanks for help.

"Look Naruto has never really been able to remember what happened, he told me when I first adopted him that he dreamed about the accident but everything was blurry and he couldn't make out any voices or faces" Shanks said as he placed a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh, well Naruto if you can remember anything, anything at all please tell either me, Shanks, Sasuke or Fugaku do you understand" Tsunade asked and Naruto simply nodded his head before him and Shanks left the office so that Fugaku and Sauske could talk to Tsunade.

"Come with me brat, I need to talk to you privately without anyone around us" Shanks said as he held Naruto's wrist and pulled him slightly to the car.

"Okay Shanks, I understand" Naruto said in an unhappy voice and he walked with Shanks to the car not realising he was being watched by Gaara and Kankuro.

"So what do you two think" Tsunade said as she leaned back in her chair.

"I don't know I didn't see anything unusual throughout the whole thing" Fugaku said as he sat in the seat Shanks was previously occupying.

"Wrong, Naruto shifted slightly when Shanks Placed his hand on his shoulder and looked at him, he also averted his gaze quite a bit and he also seems to be hiding something" Sasuke said sitting in the seat Naruto had occupied.

"What do you mean" Tsunade asked as she and Fugaku looked at Sasuke.

"Well, I noticed something was off the first day I met him, I mean he winces every time he bends down or crouches down to pick something up, and when he was changing for PE earlier, me, Kankuro and Gaara found fresh bruising on his body and some old bruises that were still healing, but there were scratch marks on his back and front as well" Sasuke said as he held an envelope out to his father who took it and pealed the lid back to reveal photos of the blonde's body, he lay them out in front of him and Tsunade's eyes widened in shock.

A couple of hours later and Sasuke and Itachi said their good byes to their father who had told them to keep an eye out for the blonde and to report back every week, but Itachi had to report back every PE lesson to see if there were any more bruising. Also at this time Naruto and Shanks had finally pulled up to the Blue Butterfly Bar and was greeted with Shanks usual group of friends.


	6. Chapter 5: The truth behind Naruto!

**HEY EVERYONE, ****SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES WHICH I HAVE MADE THROUGH OUT THIS STORY.**

* * *

**Konoha College**

**Chapter 5: The truth behind Naruto!**

Naruto walked into his room, it was Wednesday and his last class had just ended. He walked into the bathroom and quickly took a shower and changed his clothes. He was now wearing black skinny jeans with an orange belt, a white vest shirt and a blue dress shirt with orange swirls on it, this was Shanks favourite clothing Naruto had and demanded all the time to see him in it.

Just the week before he had discovered his roommate was gay and that he was the one who told his father to come to the meeting with Naruto and Shanks, but Naruto let that one slide seen as the raven said he owed him or something like that.

It was very late at night when Naruto jumped off his bed, not literally but near enough and made his way over to the door. As he strode over to it he had a fix set of eyes on him as he proceeded out the door.

*ring, ring, ring, ring, ring*

"Itachi is Sasuke; Naruto's on the move meet me out front"

"Okay I'll grab the car"

And with that the two boys met outside in the school car park where they saw Gaara and Kankuro trying to stop the blonde from getting into a certain car which was parked outside.

"Naruto please, think about your health, please just don't get into that car" Kankuro said pointing to the pissed off driver who has been waiting far too long.

"Move aside Kankuro, Gaara I haven't got the time to deal with you now move" Naruto demanded as he tried to get past them but failed.

"Hey Naruto, what's going on?" Itachi asked as he and Sasuke joined the little conversation.

"Nothing" Naruto replied as he tried to get to the car.

"Shut up Naruto and stay away from the car" Gaara said as he was still trying to block the car from the blonde.

"Naruto, come on lets go back to our room where we can talk privately huh" Sasuke asked and got no reply as Naruto just shook his head and let it hang low, his bags covering his eyes.

"I can't, you don't understand; I got a call earlier today saying that Shanks had been in an accident and he has been in surgery most of the day and I decided to visit him later in the day instead of worrying over him all day" Naruto said hoping that they would buy the story.

"Naruto please don't lie to us, we are only trying to support you and help you out, so come with me, and we will go to the teacher's lounge to have a big chat hey, how does that sound?" Itachi said as he was about to place a hand on Naruto's shoulder when they heard the car start driving away.

As the others watched the car slowly start to pull away they didn't realise until the last minute that a blob of golden hair had whizzed past them and was now running for the car.

"NARUTO, DON'T YOU DARE GET INTO THAT CAR DO YOU HEAR ME! NARUTO" Itachi yelled as they all started running after him but was too late Naruto had managed to climb into the back seat and was then taken out of the school grounds.

"Damn" Sasuke said but soon heard another car pulling away, as he turned around he saw his brother driving towards the other three who quickly got in and started driving after Naruto. As they were driving they lost sight of the blonde but thankfully Gaara and Kankuro were in the back, they had seen where the blonde goes but not what happens.

As the car pulled up outside the convenient store opposite the club they all watched Naruto greet Shanks. As they were watching it looked like Naruto did something wrong and was punched in the stomach several times until he was having a coughing fit before being dragged into the club by his arm.

"Wow, that's definitely surprised me" Gaara said as they made their way into the club and sat in view of the blonde but without him realising it.

The four of them walked to the butterfly club and entered without any problems and searched around the place for Naruto, once they spotted him they saw the man sitting on the couch and Naruto straddling him. The boys watched as the man (aka Shanks) started to pull Naruto's top up so that he could latch on to one of his nipples.

"What the heck" Kankuro whispered as they sat down at a table not too far away from them and watched the scene unfold.

"Why is Naruto letting him do this" Sasuke whispered out loud but was really asking him-self.

"How should I know I mean come on that's just weird" Gaara said as they watched Naruto with a feared expression on his face.

"I'll go and call father, this is a big problem" Itachi said as he left the club to get some reception.

The boys watched Naruto as he became more scared of the man he was with until finally the man decided to punish him for something. They watched as Naruto covered his mouth with his hand and a few tears escaped his eyes, while the man lit a fag and quickly took one drag before stubbing it out on Naruto's chest causing him to whimper in pain. Gaara, Kankuro and Sasuke were shocked to see this happening and that no one was going to help him. They watched as the man stubbed his fag out a couple more times down his chest and torso before he pulled naruto towards his chest and traced a few on his back.

Once Shanks had finished stabbing the fag out on his little blonde another couple of men joined Shanks and also did the same, when they were nearly finished Itachi had just walked back in and over to the boys and told them the plan. When Sasuke told Itachi to look at Naruto, he was horrified to see what was happening and quickly left without a word.

"Well Naruto you have been very good at covering up your cries of pain I think I will give you a little release for that" the man said as he gently slid Naruto of his lap and pulled him gently out the club to his car. Kankuro, Sasuke and Gaara had followed them and watched as Naruto was sat in the back of the car with the man leaning down and kissing him.

As the two boys watched Shanks kiss Naruto they saw tears streaming from his eyes and watched what they thought to be, as the man caressing Naruto's member making him arch his back and cover his face with his hands.

As Shanks was getting into the swing of things in the back of his car with Naruto, he didn't realise the people taking photos of them until one had a flash on it causing the two to jump in shock as the door was swung open to blue flashing lights. Naruto was scared and stayed as still as possible while Sasuke and Gaara climbed into the back of the car to comfort Naruto' shaking form.

"Naruto are you okay" Sasuke asked slowly only to see fresh tears running down his face before Naruto lunged forward and grabbed Sasuke's shirt pulling him closer to him.

"Naruto, hey it's alright now, no one will…no one can hurt you anymore" Gaara said as he brushed his fingers through Naruto's hair soothingly as they sat quietly while the boy sobbed and sobbed into Sasuke's chest. After a while the crying died down as Gaara peered at Naruto's sleeping face.

"He's asleep Sasuke and he looks out for the count" Gaara said as he took the offered blanket from one of the officers and placed it over Naruto's bare back.

"Sasuke, it's time" Itachi said as he pulled the door open more for Sasuke to climb out with the now sleeping blonde.

As Gaara helped Sasuke out of the car Shanks was struggling to get out of the grasp of Fugaku, who was red with anger as he saw the sleeping blonde in his sons arms.

"Shanks Uta you have the rights to remain silence anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, Naruto Uzumaki will be under my protection and you are not permitted to see him or talk with him again, do you understand and also I will be taking custardy of the boy" Fugaku said as he forcefully shoved Shanks into one of the awaiting police cars out front.

"Sasuke we can handle this now if you'd please" one of the paramedics said as he held his arms out for the light weight boy.

"No, he is under the Uchiha protection and will only be seen and treated by and Uchiha medic" Sasuke said as he looked at his father and brother who were nodding their heads.

**XX the next day XX**

When Naruto opened his eyes to see a pale figure looking down at him he noticed he wasn't wearing a top and Sasuke was checking the burns again.

"Moring sleepy head how do you feel" he asked in a caring voice which kinda scared him a little.

"Fine I guess why" Naruto asked as he slowly sat up by lay back down from the pain.

"Look stay here I'll get you some breakfast and I'll tell your teachers that you're not well just rest and let them heal" Sasuke said as he left Naruto and quickly ran out the door.

"Good morning Naruto, and how do you feel today and be honest with me" Itachi asked as he walked over to the pale blonde.

"Like I'm going…to…be…" Naruto started but soon stopped when Itachi rushed to get a metal bowl type thing which Naruto was sick in.

"Shhhh, it's okay, that's it. Anymore" Itachi asked as he rubbed soothing circles on Naruto's back forgetting that he was in pain just for a moment to help him.

"Y…Yeah, Ahhh" Naruto said as Itachi pushed him back down on to the bed he was lay in. "W…W…Where am…" Naruto couldn't think of the words he was meant to be using so he gave up knowing Itachi knew what he was asking.

"Look it's the term break which last for two months which is enough time for you to recover, you are at the Uchiha mansion where you will be staying until you are well enough. Also this will become your home from now on so what's ours is yours" Itachi said as he sat down on the bed Naruto was in and took his pale and cold hand into his own.

"Hey Naruto, got you something to eat" Sasuke said as he walked back in with a little snack type food which Shizuna had ordered them to give him as soon as he had woken up.

"Just leave it there he will eat it later, he's just been sick so let his stomach settle before giving it to him okay" Itachi said as he left the room and entered his father's study to inform him of Naruto's progress which is deteriorating slowly.

"How is he?" Fugaku said as he looked up from his papers.

"Not well, he's being sick a lot and is losing colour. He looks more skinner than before and he needs to have some strength for the upcoming court case, which is in a couple of days, Sasuke has brought one of the snaky type food to Naruto just now but I have told him to wait for a little while, and Naruto looks as scared as when we picked him up a couple of nights ago" Itachi said as he sat back in the comfy arm chair in his father's study just as his mother walked in.


	7. Chapter 6:Traumatising court case part 1

**HEY EVERYONE, ****SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES WHICH I HAVE MADE THROUGH OUT THIS STORY.**

* * *

**Konoha College**

**Chapter 6: Traumatising court case part 1**

It has been a week since Naruto started staying with the Uchiha's, but his condition seems to be stable at the moment. As Naruto lies on one of the guest room's beds which are opposite to Sasuke's room and next to Itachi's room he can hear muffled footsteps coming his way.

"Hello Naruto-kun" said a rather husky like voice from the door.

"B…B…B…Blake wh…what are y…y…y...you doing here?" Naruto stuttered trying to move as far away from the man as possible.

"Bosses orders, I'm here Naruto to tell you not to say a word in court next week, otherwise you're dead got that, now then he also asked me to tell you that you must say this, that you Naruto were the one who called Shanks and asked him to burn you, that you were the one who made him have sex with you. If you don't then its bye, bye Naruto" the man named Blake said as he caressed the now frightened and crying blonde.

As Itachi was making his way up to the blonde with his medication he stopped in the hall and heard the conversation which was being held in Naruto's room, but he thought that Sasuke was playing a little joke on him when his younger brother came to the side of him.

"What's up Itachi, it's like you have…"

"GET OUT, AND LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE" Naruto shouted as more tears ran down his cheeks.

"Freeze, who are you?" Itachi said as he handed Naruto's medication to Sasuke who had walked over to him and brought him into a reassuring hug.

"None, of your business Itachi Uchiha, Bye Naruto see you soon" Blake said as he swiftly jumped out one of the open windows and vanished.

"Naruto are you okay" Itachi asked coming up to the blonde who was shaking violently in Sasuke's arms.

As the boys tried to calm the blonde down, they didn't realise the set of eyes trained on them, mainly Itachi seen as he was the one who would be putting their boss away for life. But they were also watching the little blonde and Sasuke as he held Naruto in his arms.

"We will get you for this Naruto and your little boyfriends" whispered a tall skinny man with weird tattoos going down from his right eye to his left side of his neck and down his back.

XX one week later the day of the trial XX

It has been one week since the incident in the room happened, Naruto is now healing properly and is steadily going out with Itachi and Sasuke, but never just one of them it has to be both, but he is getting out the house more. Today is the day of the court case which will either send Shanks Uta to jail for life or not, and it also for the custody of Naruto Uzumaki and where he will be staying.

"Order in court, presenting the judge, judge Ibiki" said an Uchiha police officer who was stood near a door leading to the jury room.

"Welcome you may all be seated. Case number 40673 now in session, for Guilty or not guilty to be charged Shanks Uta and for the custody of Naruto Uzumaki, you may begin" Ibiki said as he sat and swiftly looked over some papers on his desk.

"Thanks you, I am Fugaku Uchiha and currently Naruto Uzumaki has been staying in my protection due to recent events. I would like to call Shanks Uta up to the stand please" Fugaku said as Shanks was escorted to the stand.

"Shanks, could you please tell us what happened on the night we came and took you away from Naruto outside the blue butterfly club?"

"Sure, I was sat in the club with my group of old friends, we were having a laugh and just basically drinking, when Naruto comes over to me and starts wanting to get it on, I asked him what have you been taking because you see he's a drug addict and won't admit to it" Shanks started as he looked over to Naruto who had his head held low and his hands being held by Itachi's.

"Carry on, tell them how you burnt him with your fag, as you stubbed it out on his body, tell them how you got your friends to do the same to a young boy who is now scared to even step foot outside my house let alone be left in a room on his own" Fugaku said earning several gasps and whispers from the people watching the seen unfold.

"Order, please order in the court room thank you" Ibiki said while looking at the Blonde who did seem rather scared to sit in the room.

"I never did anything of the sort, he use to do that to himself when I first adopted him, that's when I seeked out help but they failed to stop him from doing it, he does it every now and then when he is either sad, mad or feels like he is being hated, or when he feels like he deserves it, like a punishment" Shanks said earning some weird looks form the people in the room, but as he looked over to Naruto he saw that the blonde had held his head low still and wasn't moving an inch apart from his shaking which could be seen from where he was sitting.

"Thank you that is all" Fugaku said as he walked back to where Naruto was and placed his hand on his shoulder reassuringly as he looked back to the man defending Shanks.

"Your honour it is a pleasure as always" the man said.

"It is a pleasure now on with the case" Ibiki said as he looked at the man with glasses as he pushed them up his nose a little.

"Ah yes, I call Naruto Uzumaki to the stand" the man said but Naruto froze, he was scared to go up there and Ibiki saw this.

"Naruto look at me" Ibiki said and waited for Naruto to lift his head which he did slowly. "Good there is nothing to be afraid of do you hear, now if it is easier for you, you may stay in your seat and tell us your answers or you can come and sit up here" He finished as he motioned to the chair beside him.

"It's okay Naruto, I will walk with you to the chair, but I will have to come and sit back down if that's okay" Itachi said as he held Naruto's hand a little tighter reassuring the boy who nodded his head in agreement.

As Itachi stood the boy with the glasses raised a question.

"Itachi Uchiha, it is against the court room rules to assist anyone in the court room when there is a case in session or have you forgotten that" the man inquired as he smirked a little before looking to the judge.

"No I have not forgotten, but in front of all these witnesses do you think I would let this young boy go up there alone, no he is a frightened boy who has just slowly started to heal, I Itachi Uchiha will only assist him to the chair and back again I will not advise him, and he is free to do as he pleases" Itachi said as the judge nodded his head approving to Itachi's terms.

"Very well" the man said as he watched Itachi pull Naruto gently to the stand before leaving him and returning to his seat. "Naruto Uzumaki please tell the court your side of the story if you would" the man said as he looked at Naruto making him nervous.

"W…W…W…well, when I was I…I…I…in a car crash when I was younger I lost my parents, that's when Shanks adopted me…h…h…he erm, he slowly started to change from being the kind and caring person he once was to hitting me here and there to fully…B…B…erm to helping me with bullies at school, he helped me heal my wounds whenever I had any, and he never did anything I…in…indecent to me, and when I started m…m…m…my new school he was there for me every step of the way…he, erm he had nothing to do with what happened at the b…b…b…b…blue butterfly club, it was all my doing" Naruto said as he looked down at his hands.

"Thank you Naruto you may get down now" the man said as he smirked towards Shanks who looked pleased with what he had said.

"Okay, I believe that has given us the answer to this case and I think it has closed the case, Shanks Uta you are here by…" Ibiki started but was soon cut off.

"Wait, you can't just let him go, I have witnesses to the night of the Blue butterfly club incident" Fugaku said as he stood up from his chair.

"Okay, please proceed" Ibiki said after apologising.

"Gaara could you please come up to the stands please and when you get there would you tell us what you saw the night we arrested Shanks" Fugaku asked and got a light nod from him.

As Gaara made his way over to the chair he noticed two people eyeing Naruto with glares as if saying your dead type of glare, even Shanks was more interested in the blonde than his own judging.

"Sorry Naruto, but what he said was a lie, me and my brotherly figure Kankuro were walking the grounds of the dorms we noticed a rather peculiar car waiting in the car park of the dorms, as we approached we noticed the man in the driving seat sit up straight and flashed his headlights. I turned around to see who was coming up behind us to see Naruto, he looked scared and nearly in tears as he made his way to the car, me and Kankuro interrupted him before he could get to the car and pleaded for him to stay where he was and to not get in the car, that is when Itachi and Sasuke joined us, when we were distracted by the sounds of the car moving we didn't realise that Naruto had slipped past us and had swiftly gotten into the car." Gaara said as he looked over to Naruto with apologetic eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki is this true son, did this really happen?" Ibiki asked as he looked at the blonde haired boy.

Naruto simply looked around the room to Gaara, then to Sasuke then to Shanks who was glaring daggers at him and then to Itachi who told him everything was okay and that no one would hurt him before he answered. "Yes, this is true" Naruto said as he hung his head down low.

"So you are accusing Naruto of getting in the car was not his fault, how do you know he was not putting an act on, he has been known to do that" the man asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I got your name sir" Gaara asked as he looked at the man before him.

"The name is Kabuto, but enough about that can you identify the person driving the car? Is he in this room with us today? If he is could you please point him out to us?" Kabuto asked as he walked forwards and backwards from the table to the boy.

"Kabuto, the man I and Kankuro is sitting in this room, or should I say standing in this room" Gaara said confusing everyone.

"What do you mean?" Kabuto asked as he looked from Gaara to Naruto then back to Gaara who was glaring at him.

"Then man we saw was …!"


	8. Chapter 7:Traumatising court case part 2

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait for the next chapter just been really busy as all, but here it is hope you like it i think i wrote it a little longer than expected but i think i owe you it seen as it took me so long to write it lol, well anyway hope you enjoy it and sorry for any spelling mistakes and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW i really want to here what you think of it. Thanks, robyn_take_that xx**

* * *

**Konoha College**

**Chapter 7: Traumatising court case part 2**

"The man me and Kankuro saw driving that car was in fact you Kabuto, you were the man driving the car to the school and then to the blue butterfly club, that is where you got out of the car and forced Naruto out as well, and once you got to the club entrance you told Shanks everything about us interrupting us that is why he hit Naruto and then proceeded to beat him" Gaara said causing everyone in the room to go dead silent.

"that's absurd I was out with friends that night and wasn't anywhere near the blonde" Kabuto said as he said what he needed to say.

"Gaara can you please tell us what happened inside the club" Ibiki asked as he was trying to move this case on a bit.

"certainly, when we got to the club and sat down out of view of the blonde but somewhere where we could see the blonde and shanks and watched as the boy cried on his lap as Shanks proceeded to pull Naruto's top off where he latched onto one of his nipples and ravished it for a while, during that time Naruto became more scared as he watched the others looking at him with lust filled eyes, once Shanks had finished what he was doing he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, he took one drag of it before stubbing it out on Naruto's chest and torso and a few on his back, once he had finished he allowed his friends to do the same." Gaara said as he looked at Naruto with sympathetic eyes.

"Thank you, you may return to your seat" Fugaku said as he sat back down allowing Kabuto to call his next witness.

"I would like to call Blake to the stand" Kabuto said as he looked smugly to Shanks who was staring at Naruto with stern eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Ibiki, who wrote down a few things about Shank's attitude to the whole court case and how he has acted towards Naruto.

"Blake could you please tell us what happened after you and the others left the blue butterfly club" Kabuto asked as he paced a little in the room.

"Well when we had a few drinks and finally got Naruto to leave the club we started to head to the door when we saw Naruto waiting outside near Shank's car, he looked like he was trying to seduce him and so Shanks went over to him and told him that they were going home, but as we watched them both slowly get into the car we saw Naruto touching and feeling Shanks up and then that's when the police showed up" Blake said as he looked at all the faces of the jury.

"Thanks you that is all" Kabuto said.

"Mr Blake, what were you doing on the same day as today but last week" Fugaku asked as he looked at the man with pleased eyes that he was pressing on a hard topic.

"I was at home with my friends is there a problem with that" Blake asked and Fugaku shook his head.

"No, but would you mind telling everyone why you were in the guest room Naruto was staying in last week, and would you mind telling them what you said, and if you lie I have witnesses telling otherwise" Fugaku said as he looked at the man or more like glared at him.

"I was at home like I said with my friends" he said as he looked over to Shanks before turning his gaze to Naruto.

"That's a lie and you know it, my sons and Naruto have told me how you managed to sneak into the room Naruto was staying in and told him that while he was in this court room he was to be obedient and tell lies about how Shanks forced himself onto Naruto, and how you and your so called friends wanted Naruto to lie so that Shanks didn't get put away, they heard it all and then told me everything. And once you had left the room Naruto collapsed out of shock and ended up being sent to the hospital once again because he wasn't recovering, do you know how much this boy has suffered from being around people like you" Fugaku said but was interrupted by Kabuto.

"I object, this isn't supposed to happen, and this is an outrage to my clients witnesses" Kabuto said as he looked at Ibiki asking him to stop Fugaku.

"Order…order in court, Kabuto your objection is over ruled and Fugaku you may continue if you wish" Ibiki said as he stood and left the room with everyone from the jury.

"Thank you, I call Shizuna up to the stand please, she is the Uchiha doctor who has been treating Naruto since he was put under my care" Fugaku said as the jury listened to what she had to say about the condition of Naruto's health and how it wasn't stabilizing. As she was saying how malnourished Naruto was she could hear a few gasps from the jury and some asked if there was evidence to prove this?

"Yes there is and Naruto is the evidence, over the last few weeks since Naruto has been staying under the care of the Uchiha's he hasn't gained any weight because he is afraid to eat anything, which is why his health wasn't stabilizing but once he saw that no one was going to hurt him he slowly got back into the motion of eating, but he is still not eating as much I had hoped he would have, but if Naruto would be so kind as to come closer to the jury to show his bruising that will tell you how his body has been affected all this time." Shizuna said as she looked at Itachi who held Naruto's hand and guided him over to the jury who looked sadly at him. Naruto hesitated to move his hands and asked Itachi for help. Once Itachi had helped pull the shirt up, there were gasps and whimpers of shock as they saw the burn marks which were healing nicely now and all the swollen and bruised areas, but what shocked them the most was that you could see his ribs as he breathed slightly like he was holding his breath.

"As you can see, there are many bruised areas of his body, and where there are areas that look swollen are where his ribs have been broken numerous times" Shizuna said making the court room look at him in horror and sympathetically.

"Well with that all done, is their anymore witnesses to be called or any more evidence to be given no okay I think we have gathered enough evidence to see if Shanks Uta is guilty or not so the court case will resume in 15 minutes"

"Naruto come, were going outside for some fresh air" Fugaku said taking the boys hand into his and leading him out the room as Itachi and Sasuke stayed behind with their mother and Gaara and Kankuro who were glad that they got enough evidence hopefully to send Shanks away for a long time.

XX with Naruto and Fugaku XX

"Naruto, breath you're going to hyperventilate again if you don't breath" Fugaku said as he rubbed the blondes back reassuringly as he looked at how pale to boy had become from just sitting in the court room listening to everyone argue and become annoyed with everything.

"I…I…I…I'm scared, Fugaku…please don't let me sit in the room again…I feel t…t…t…t…too close to Shanks and it scares me" Naruto said as he felt himself being pulled into a hug as he wrapped his arms around Fugaku's waist trying to pull him a little closer for comfort.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat and drink before going back in we have 10 minutes left" Fugaku said as he and Naruto walked to a vending machine at the side of the front desk situated in the centre of the lobby.

Once Naruto had eaten and collected his bottle of water it was time to go back into the room, once everyone was back in and settled down they all wanted to hear from the jury what their verdict is.

"After overlooking the evidence we hereby find Shanks Uta guilty of all charges towards Naruto Uzumaki and is her by sentenced to life imprisonment, Naruto Uzumaki will now be under the care of the Uchiha's and will be seen every month by social services, there will also be a case looking into the situation of Kabuto being accused of driving the car which Naruto had gotten into of the night at the blue butterfly club" one of the jury's said as they re-seated themselves in their chair and looked over all the evidence once again.

As the judge banged his gavel down the whole room erupted with shouting and yelling from Shanks and his friends before they were pushed roughly towards a door next to Naruto's table. As Shanks walked by he managed to break free of the officers holding him and swiftly grabbed Naruto who was scared stiff as he was roughly thrown to the floor and straddled by Shanks who held his thin neck in one hand.

"If anyone comes near me or Naruto, I won't hesitate to do it" Shanks said as the whole court room became silent and dead like as they stared at the sight before him.

"I order you to release the boy and go quietly" Ibiki asked as he got down from where he sat getting a better look at the situation.

"I said don't move" Shanks said as he punched Naruto hard in the chest causing him to yell out in pain and to also gasp for air.

"Shanks get off of him now or the officers will shoot" Fugaku said as he watched the blonde boy become fragile and scared while his eyes stung with tears.

"Shut up, Naruto you will pay for what happened here today, and believe me you won't live to tell the story" Shanks said as he punched him even harder but this time in the middle of his chest causing him to hyperventilate a little.

Just as Shanks was about to hit him again Sasuke rushed forward and tackled Shanks to the ground where the scrapped a little before Sasuke was pulled off by his father and Itachi handcuffed Shanks before hauling him up and forcing him out the door. Naruto on the other hand was struggling to breath and closed his eyes tightly as the pain became unbearable and Shizuna checked him over.

After the court had emptied the Uchiha family finally took Naruto home where he could rest properly knowing that Shanks wasn't going to hurt him anymore or so he thought.


	9. Chapter 8: Bad News

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait for the next chapter just been really busy as all, well anyway hope you enjoy it and sorry for any spelling mistakes and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW i really want to here what you think of it. Thanks, robyn_take_that xx**

* * *

**Konoha College**

**Chapter 8: Bad news**

Since the court case and Naruto has been bedridden and now he is supposed to be going back to college today but due to the beatings he received from Shanks on the day of the case, Fugaku had taken a lot of time off work to be close to the blonde while Itachi went to the police station to hand in their weekly report on the blonde's health while dropping Sasuke off at college.

"Sasuke, I'll go and tell the teachers and the head about everything you just go back to the dorm rooms and be careful just tell everyone that Naruto is sick if they ask, which technically he is but anyway have a good day and I will call you later to talk to Naruto" Itachi said as he watched his brother leave the car. Itachi drove and parked in the car park and proceeded into the college and informed the head about Naruto's current situation.

XX with Fugaku, Mikoto and Naruto XX

Naruto had disobeyed orders about staying in bed and had come down stairs to the living room where he sat down and watched the T.V. for a little while until…

"Naruto, what are you doing? We told you to stay in bed" Fugaku said as he proceeded to walk over to the blonde with his medication.

"I…I was bored and wanted something to do" Naruto said as took the medication and then watched carefully where Fugaku sat as he placed one arm on the back of the sofa, just behind Naruto's head.

"Well if you were bored you should have called, I would have helped you down here, and remember you don't have to deal with any of this alone anymore I'm here, Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke are all here for you" Fugaku said as he looked at the movie Naruto was watching.

Naruto smiled and then returned to watch the film and leaned into Fugaku; shocking him as this was the first time in ages that the blonde was relaxing around other people, so he pulled his arm from off the back of the sofa around the blonde seeing him tense up before relaxing again into the warmth, which was swiftly causing the blonde to fall asleep in the man's arms feeling safe and secure once again. As Naruto slept Fugaku noticed one of the Police security units outside the house.

*Knock, Knock*

"Hello may I help you?" Mikoto asked as she answered the door only to be asked if they could come in. allowing them in she showed them to where Fugaku was and was a little shocked to see Naruto sleeping in his arms.

"Sir we have a little bit of trouble which you will want to hear about" one of the officers said as they walked in to see Fugaku cuddling Naruto on the couch while watching a film.

"Just give me a minute I'll be back down soon" Fugaku said as he lifted Naruto up into his arms and took him upstairs where he lay him down onto the bed before walking back downstairs to see a small group of agents in the living room.

"What's going on?" Fugaku asked as he looked at all the people in the house.

"Fugaku, Shanks has escaped and we think he will be coming after the kid" the officer said as he followed Fugaku to the kitchen area where they could talk more.

"What? What do you mean he escapes? We have the best prison system and security in the whole city" Fugaku said as he looked back at the officers in his house.

"We don't know sir we think there was someone on the inside of the prison, but for safety reasons we have picked up Sasuke from college and informed the head about the current situation and we have also prepared some people to watch your house during the day and night" the man said. As he was about to leave he was told not to bother protecting the boy they would.

"Leave Naruto to me and my family, I will have no one from the police force here and once my family is home we will be leaving with the boy, we will tell no one of where we will be going or why we are going is that clear" Fugaku asked as he made his way upstairs to pack his and Naruto's things after receving a yes sir from the officers.

"Father were home, what's happening?" Itachi asked as he walked into the house to see his mom and father packing backs for each of them.

"What's going on mom?" Sasuke asked looking really confused as to why Naruto was sat on the couch and not in bed and why they were packing 5 different suitcases.

"Look there has been an incident involving Shanks, and we need to leave asap, Sasuke I have packed most of your clothing as well as you Itachi, your father has packed Naruto's and himself, I'm just finishing off mine now" Mikoto said as she ran back upstairs to her's and Fugaku's room.

"So what is going to happen to Naruto, aren't we going to get special help from the police force" Itachi asked while Sasuke went over to Naruto who was falling asleep on the couch.

"No, I can't trust them right now. You see…" Fugaku stopped making sure Naruto was asleep before continuing. "You see there is someone in the prison who may be working for Shanks, so I have decided that we will go away for a few weeks maybe months until everything has been sorted out. You see I can't even trust my own colleges in case it was one of them who did it" Fugaku said a little disappointed with the whole thing.

XX time skips 3 hours later and they are on an aeroplane XX

"Itachi just go and check on your mother and Naruto would you" Fugaku asked as he looked towards Sasuke.

"Sure father" Itachi said as he got up from his seat and headed over to where his mother was with a sleeping Naruto.

"Sasuke, Naruto is in trouble again, Itachi and your mother know what's wrong but you don't so I'm going to tell you. Shanks, he's escaped from Prison and will be after Naruto, he may also be after you Gaara, and Kankuro because they stood up to him and his mates." Fugaku said as he looked at the shocked face of his son.

"Does that mean we are going be guarded by body guards for a while" Sasuke asked and Fugaku shook his head.

"Look Sasuke, no one knows who let shanks out or how he got out, there is nothing on the CCTV cameras around his cell and I don't trust anyone from our department to help so we are going away for a while but we are not sure how long" Fugaku said as he placed a reassuring hand onto his son's shoulder.

"Father Naruto is sleeping and Mother is now sleeping also" Itachi said as he sat down next to his father.

"Good, now then when we get to our private resort, we need to try and keep a low profile is that understood" Fugaku asked and they each nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'm going to wake Naruto up so that he can have something to eat and father will Gaara and Kankuro be joining us to keep them safe as well" Sasuke asked as he got up from his seat to walk over to Naruto.

"Yes they are, they are coming with Kakashi and Tsunade, who I trust the most, Tsunade is coming for Naruto's sake and Kakashi is escorting Gaara and Kankuro on the next flight there." Fugaku said as he looked up at his son before he nodded and walked off.

"Naruto…Naruto you need to wake up and eat something" Sasuke said as he gently shock Naruto by the shoulder.

"Okay" Naruto said groggily as he sat up a bit to eat the sandwich Sasuke had gotten for him. "Thank you"

"No problem, now then are you comfortable" Sasuke asked as he looked at the pained expression on Naruto's face.

"I ach and my back hurts a little but I'll be fine" Naruto said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"I'll go and get you some pain killers then just stay awake and finish that sandwich" Sasuke said as he made his way over to his father asking for the pain killers for Naruto. After being given them he walked back over to Naruto and handed him the pills and a glass of water.

"This is the captain speaking, we will be landing in just a few minutes so could all passengers please return to their seats and place them in the upright position, thank you" the captain said as he placed the seatbelt image on.

"I got to go Naruto Itachi will come and get you shortly once we have landed okay" Sasuke said as he buckled his mother in and helped Naruto with his, while Naruto nodded his head and slowly falling back asleep.

As soon as the plane started to land something happened but no one knows what until…

*BANG*


	10. Chapter 10

Dear my lovely readers,

lately in fact for a while now I have been having writers block, I can't think of what to right or where to begin or how to end some of my stories. I have been really focusing on my college work which is taking it's time with me as I am a slow at working through everything and will be reading over my stories ASAP so please just give me time. I am still doing another couple of years at college so it will definitely take it's toll on me at some stage. I am truly sorry if you like any of my stories and wish for me to finish them but I am struggling to keep up with them and my college work. I have been given a choice, to either pass my college course or to fail it either way I need to stop writing the stories, I may tend to read the stories other people have written but I will try and sort everything out ASAP thank you for you cooperation through this and I know other writers will also have writers block from time to time. at this moment in time I have gone off Naruto and Yu-Gi-Oh and have taken a liking in to Merlin fan fictions so please bear with me, I will try and update as many stories as I can.

Thank you so much for reading and listening to my reasons, I hope everything turns out the best for all of you out their who may read this, but please think about yourselves, think about your life and how you want to live, I know I have and sometimes I think have I chosen the best option for me, to work with children, because I would love to do acting, but then I think what's in it for me at the end, yeah I get to work with lovely children of all ages or I get to act with different people who become like family to you and get to travel the world, so please make the decision yourselves and make sure you go for everything you want in life I know I will.

Thank you again Robyn Lovett : )


End file.
